gexfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wardie1993
Welcome! Hi Phthinosuchusisanancestor -- we are excited to have Gex wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gex wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:52, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hi there I'm ScorpionTail, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Anyway, I need your help. I made a bunch of pages for the boss characters, Rex, Alfred, and Cuz for this wiki. Can you both help me complete the articles and tell me how to upload images properly on this wiki? I haven't done that before. Notice: Template System Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change on this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. The feature is scheduled for removal next Tuesday, March 15, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ''' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. Moving forward, you will have two other options: #When users create a new page, they will see a pop-up window that lets them select a Standard Template or a Blank Page. You can change the appearance of your standard template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout #We have a new feature called LayoutBuilder, which we're happy to enable on request. This feature lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you have any questions about these changes, just let us know. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice Username Cool username, dude. ScorpionTail 20:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hello? U there? This wiki would really appreciate have more edits than usual. WikiSurf 19:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Pandemonium wikia affiliation Hello Wardie1993. I was wondering whether you would consider the possibility of affiliating the two Crystal Dynamics wikis: Gex & Pandemonium wiki. Perhaps then more contributors will come to your wiki from mine, and vice versa. Let me know what you think. --Benxander (talk) 15:06, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Affilations with the r/Gex subreddit? Hi there, I was just wondering by any chance if it's possible if you can affliate with the r/Gex subreddit? I just acquired the community for a while now. I was just asking if it's possible to share your wiki on subreddit? I really want to make an attempt to growing the community a tad bit. So, I see this wiki having a lot of potential for an overhaul and making an centralised hub for knowledge based on the series. But, if you want to check out the subreddit for yourself. Here's an link to it. '''Old reddit: https://old.reddit.com/r/gex/ New Reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/gex/ Also, if you need help with making wiki a lot more sleeker. I will be happy to help out with wiki overhaul if you want it. I hope to hear more from you. Retrofuge (talk) 14:33, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Wiki's new face Would you allow me to be one of the administrators of this site? Because I have the resources to make this site with a new face. ChristopherAraujo (talk) 23:48, January 7, 2020 (UTC)